1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a USB cable unit and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a USB cable unit and an electronic device using the same supporting USB 2.0.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a universal serial bus (USB) which is convenient, easily extendable and capable of high speed data transmission, has been widely used. The USB has been used for data transmission between a host and a client as well as between a host and various peripheral devices such as an input device, an output device, a scanner, a digital camera, or the like. Also, the USB has been used for data transmission among units within an electronic device. Particularly, since the USB 2.0 can transmit data up to 480 Mbps and is superior to the USB 1.1 as well as compatible with a USB 1.1 device, the USB 2.0 has been extensively used.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a related art USB cable unit, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating the USB cable unit in FIG. 1. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a USB cable unit 101 supports USB 2.0. The USB cable unit 101 includes a pair of power wires 110 and a pair of signal wires 120. The power wires 110 are non-twisted, and comprise a red Vbus wire 112 and a black ground wire 114. The signal wires 120 are twisted, and comprise a green D+ wire 122 and a white D− wire 124.
An inner shield 130 integrally surrounds the power wires 110 and the signal wires 120. The inner shield 130 is formed of aluminized polyester and protects the power wires 110 and the signal wires 120. An outer shield 140 surrounds the inner shield 130, and is formed of 65% or more tinned copper braid to protect the power wires 110 and the signal wires 120 together with the inner shield 130. A covering member 150 surrounds the outer shield 140 to form the outer skin of the USB cable unit 101, and is formed of PVC (polyvinyl chloride). A drain wire 160 is formed of a tinned copper strand. With this configuration, the USB cable unit 101 can accomplish high/full speed to support the USB 2.0.
However, it is difficult to minimize the size of the USB cable unit 101 because of the big diameter required of the USB cable unit of this configuration, which makes it difficult to make slim a flat display device such as an electronic frame or the like, or other electronic devices. Also, the USB cable unit 101 is complicated, expensive and requires a lot of time for manufacturing.